Menoly Mallia
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = December 7''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Female | height = 160 cm (5'3") | weight = 48 kg (106 lbs.) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = | previous occupation = Arrancar #34 Aide to Sōsuke Aizen''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 487, page 16 | team = | previous team = Números | partner = Loly Aivirrne | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 249 | anime debut = Episode 150 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Hitomi Harada | english voice = Wendee Lee | spanish voice = }} is the 34th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She, along with Loly Aivirrne, serves as an aide to Sōsuke Aizen. Appearance Menoly is female teenage-looking Arrancar with tomboyish features. She has short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. In addition, Menoly has green eyes. Her Hollow mask is positioned around her right eye, completely obscuring it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom. The location of her Hollow hole is unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 13-14 Her attire consists of a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Menoly’s dress is also unzipped at the front revealing her cleavage. Her dress also exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash is worn loosely around her hips. As with most Arrancar, she wears black tabi socks and low-heel sandals. Menoly completes her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms. Personality Menoly is shown to be shy, rational and passive. She constantly follows Loly wherever she goes.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, page 8 In fact, she is easily manipulated by the latter and will follow most, if not all, her orders with little opposition. Menoly rarely does speak her mind and even when doing so, upon being argued back or assaulted as a response, she tends to lower her voice and stay quiet for the rest of the time period.Bleach manga; Chapter 341, pages 1-2 While in Orihime’s room before the Human is taken to heal Ichigo Kurosaki, Menoly does not participate in the girl’s beating. Instead, she remains silent and only speaks when Loly demonstrates more cruelty towards Orihime, albeit without much actual consideration for her.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 16-17 However, after being resurrected by Orihime, Menoly shows both fear''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 274, pages 8-9, 13-14 and gratitude, being reluctant to launch a second attack on her in the towers of Las Noches. Menoly is generally very obedient towards higher-ranking figures when not influenced by Loly. She shows fear and intimidation in the presence of Espada, particularly Grimmjow JaegerjaquezBleach manga; Chapter 272, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 273, pages 1-3 and Yammy Llargo.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 3 However, she would willingly proceed to attack Grimmjow after he hit Loly, essentially breaking from her rational nature and demonstrating a more audacious side of her.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, pages 5-6 Also, despite him being of a higher authority than any Espada, Menoly appears rather comfortable around Aizen. She additionally serves as an aid to him. Her feelings towards him do not appear to lean towards infatuation, although she did seem reluctant to leave him alone with Orihime. Plot Hueco Mundo arc Menoly first appears alongside Loly when they bring Orihime Inoue to Sōsuke Aizen's throne. Aizen asks the two Arrancar to leave him alone with Orihime, but they are reluctant to do so. Aizen gives them both an intimidating look, which makes them agree to leave. Later, though, they are still bitter about it. Later, while Ulquiorra Cifer leaves to confront Ichigo Kurosaki, Menoly and Loly both sneak into Orihime's room, taunting her about how she's being treated like a princess (her accommodations, despite being a prisoner, and the fact that five people - her friends - came to rescue her). Orihime tries in vain to get them to leave, which leads them to begin beating on her. After some time doing this, Menoly begins to prepare a Cero, and Loly explains to Orihime that Menoly's Cero has a "bad habit of firing randomly," further trying to intimidate her by explaining that the Cero is more powerful than Loly's Bala. However, Loly increasingly becomes angry with Orihime's behavior and begins beating on her even further, causing Menoly to ask her to stop, afraid that she would go too far and get them punished. Loly tells her to leave if she's "chickening out," but they are interrupted when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez arrives by blasting a hole in the wall. They question why Grimmjow is there, but he ignores them and makes his way towards Orihime. He kicks Loly away from her, which prompts Menoly to attempt to blast him with her Cero. But before she could fire, Grimmjow catches her palm and retaliates by incinerating her with his own Cero.Bleach manga; Chapters 272-273''Bleach'' anime; Episodes 162-163 After incapacitating Loly, Grimmjow tells Orihime to fix her face, but she instead heals Loly's injuries, which included regenerating her leg, and later resurrecting Menoly. Sometime after both Grimmjow and Orihime leave, Menoly regains consciousness, knowing very well that she should be dead, but Loly tells her what happened and views Orihime to be a monster.Bleach manga; Chapter 274 Later, Ulquiorra returns to Orihime's room to find that it's been torn apart, and he asks both Menoly and Loly what happened and who did it. They tell him that it was Grimmjow, and he then leaves to pursue Grimmjow.Bleach manga; Chapter 277 Fake Karakura Town arc Sometime later, Menoly, alongside Loly, is seen climbing a set of stairs, claiming that they probably should not be there. Loly responds that it is now their chance to take down Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 341 They make their move during Ichigo Kurosaki's fight with Ulquiorra Cifer and begin to torture Orihime again. Ichigo tries to retaliate, but Ulquiorra stops him (though, he tells them that he's not helping them). They are all interrupted by the sudden arrival of Yammy Llargo.Bleach manga; Chapter 342 After Ulquiorra denies any assistance from him, Yammy notices Menoly and Loly and knocks Menoly into a wall without any provocation.Bleach manga; Chapter 343 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Vandenreich's conquest of Hueco Mundo, Loly and Menoly are among the Arrancar that are lined up by the Jagdarmee at their camp as they prepare to select who to kill and who to abduct. When the unit's commander, Quilge Opie, is close enough, the pair attack him, but are swiftly put down by Quilge, who breaks Menoly's sword. The two are then set upon by Quilge's subordinates, who are told to beat them but not to kill them.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 15-18 Menoly is defeated alongside Loly, and her unconscious body is later placed under Orihime's barrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, page 1 Menoly's Zanpakuto.png|Menoly's Zanpakuto Powers & Abilities Cero: As a Números, whose Hollow powers are second only to the past and present Espada, she is capable of firing an average Cero, blasting it from her hands. Despite its power, her Cero is still weak against that of an Espada's. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has been shown effortlessly "grabbing" her Cero as it was charging, then fired his own stronger Cero back. Menoly's Cero is crimson in color.Bleach anime; Episode 163 Zanpakutō *'Resurrección': Not Yet Revealed Censorship Following her initial death at Grimmjow's hands, Menoly is healed by Orihime's Sōten Kisshun. However, this particular moment is portrayed differently between the manga and anime. In the manga, her innards are seen reformed,Bleach manga; Chapter 274, page 12 whereas in the anime Menoly's body is completely obscured by Sōten Kisshun. References Navigation de:Menoly Mallia es:Menoly Mallia Category: Characters Category: Arrancar Category: Numeros Category: Female